


《重生之我是习近平》（Reborn：If I Were XiJinping）（1-6）

by PincongGirl



Category: Chinese History RPF, 习近平
Genre: F/M, M/M, crossspace, 穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PincongGirl/pseuds/PincongGirl
Summary: 在中共政权灭亡之际，梁家河少年平娃无意中穿越回了1968年的中国，附身在未来的中共领导人习近平的身体上，开启了一段不一样的历史*穿越小说（正经考据派）*会有战斗元素（修仙/修宪/修法轮大法）*男主可能是双性恋（主习薄CP）
Relationships: Comrade - Relationship, 社会主义兄弟情
Comments: 145
Kudos: 62





	《重生之我是习近平》（Reborn：If I Were XiJinping）（1-6）

序章-少年平娃的烦恼  
2049年10月1日，北京，中华联邦共和国临时最高法院宣读了对前中共中央总书记习近平的一审判决书。法官以“侵犯公民人身权利、民主权利罪”“扰乱市场罪”“侵犯财产罪”“妨碍司法罪”数罪并罚，判处习近平无期徒刑，剥夺政治权利终身。

被告席上，年过96岁的习近平瘫坐在轮椅上接受了这一审判。即使他内心里绝对是不愿接受的，但他也没有任何余力来向这个判决抗争了。这场世纪审判通过网络在全世界进行了直播，没有一个观看直播的人能把这名满头白发、眼神涣散、表情呆滞且脖子歪向一边，看上去已经命不久矣的老人和当年那个“定于一尊、一锤定音”，被称之为“毛泽东二世”的大独裁者联系起来。庭审结束后，华联体各地举办了庆祝活动，中华大地上，不论是年轻人、中年人还是老人，纷纷扮成小熊维尼、格萨尔王等经典乳包形象，举着写满“庆丰话”的标语上街游行，彻底释放了几十年来心中积攒的怨气。

此时，在陕北农村梁家河，电视机前观看直播的小学生六年级生平娃并不能理解，为什么大家对这个九十多岁的可怜老人抱有这么大的恨意。平娃所生活的陕北农村梁家河，当年就是因为沾了习近平的光，而成为中国首个村级直辖市外加特色社会主义实验区。这个村的新生儿童名字里往往都有一个平字，平娃这个小名就是这么来的。即使在经济危机最严重的本世纪40年代，这个农村受到的影响也不是那么大。有这层利益关系在，虽然平娃对习近平的六次连任也有微词，但每天用华为7G手机上网的他也明白，中国经济确实已经到了奔溃的边缘，再不改革，离亡国之日不远，但他更不支持北京、上海的大学生占领天安门广场、冲击人民大会堂和市政府、沿街破坏摄像头、“装修”墙上粉刷的标语甚至对一些共产党人进行“私了”的暴力示威行为。平娃依旧认为中国低素质的人实在是太多了，同时还有那么多境外反华势力、分裂势力在蠢蠢欲动，因此西方民主制度并不适合中国，再说了，民主之后就能把民生问题都解决了？平娃看不起这些自暴自弃的“废青”大学生，他的梦想是考上公务员，只要每个人尽自己的一份力，有一分热，发一分光，这个国家未来一定能变得更好。

但是事态的发展远远超乎了平娃的预期，中共当局没有足够的维稳经费镇压此起彼伏的示威罢工运动，习近平也因为心血管疾病发作而住进了301医院，党内反习势力趁机夺权，为了安抚示威群众，中共下令开始政治体制改革，本意只是装装样子，但中共的“假改革”反而成为了更大规模示威运动的导火索。最终在军队和警察全部倒戈后，中共彻底失去了对中国的控制，34个省级行政单位先后宣布要通过公投进行地区自决。大部分公投独立后的地区组建了大中华自治省联合体，新疆、西藏和台湾宣布独立建国。2049年6月4日，各自治省代表、民主运动人士在在天安门广场，宣布中共为非法政党，中华人民共和国解体，并呼吁各省人民组建中华联邦共和国。同月，各省代表、民运人士于北京召开了第一届中华大陆会议，会议上以刘晓波先生的《零八宪章》为蓝本制定了《中华联邦共和国2049年宪法》，宣告了中华联邦共和国的成立，并对新疆、西藏、台湾的加盟持开放态度。

根据宪法，新成立的中华联邦共和国立法机构迅速通过了《大中华地区人权与民主问责法案》与《共产党官员财产处理法案》，并和美国等国家展开合作，立即开始清算那些十恶不赦的共产党官员。一桩桩冤假错案被揭露，一个个政治犯、良心犯被平反，那些位极人臣的共产党官员则纷纷沦为阶下囚，等待他们的是全国人民的审判。

但是目睹这一切的平娃却怎么也高兴不起来，平娃还没有体会过民主自由的好处，他只知道他的生活已经因为这民主、自由而被毁掉了。梁家河因习近平而闻名，也因此被示威者盯上，每天都会有大批示威者冲进村子，对习近平的“遗产”——图书室、知青井、沼气池等进行破坏。平娃的学校也停了课，早就到了该上中学的年龄的平娃的学历依旧停留在小学六年级。在平娃的眼里，这些示威者就如同鬼子进村，是赤裸裸的暴徒，是破坏他岁月静好生活的凶手。

平娃觉得，这些示威者和他们讨厌的共产党并没有本质的区别，都是一路人，这些人掌权后，肯定会做出和共产党一样的事情。当然这些话，平娃是藏在心里，只有跟村里的玲玲说过。玲玲是村长的女儿也是平娃的同班同学平娃对玲玲有好感，天天缠着玲玲聊天，玲玲出于礼貌会认真听完，然后总是笑而不语，说一些场面话回应平娃，甚至经常在闺蜜面前讲平娃的坏话，但平娃却总是天真的以为玲玲也对他有好感，对这一切浑然不知。

于是，有一天，当示威者再次来到村子里破坏的时候，平娃叫来了玲玲，对着她说道“我要成为比习主席更伟大的主席，带领中国人民实现中华民族的伟大复兴”然后不等玲玲回话，便带着一身装备冲进示威者的队伍里，朝着示威者们大喊“我支持习主席，你们可以打我了”，果然被示威者的拳脚相加，最后无力反抗的平娃被丢入沼气池，正好突开了导气管，溅得他满脸全身都是粪。

围观的示威者们都在狂笑，平娃从没有受过这样的屈辱。平娃从恶臭的沼气池里站起来，环顾四周，发现自己暗恋的玲玲居然也在人群中偷笑，此时的平娃彻底丧失了理智，他只剩下了一个愿望，就是让这些人死，于是他掏出了口袋里的打火机，在导气管破裂处点燃了火焰……

第一章 平的围棋  
再次睁开眼的平娃发现自己躺在一间陌生的房间里，一缕阳光穿过窗户打在了平娃的床上，他坐起身，又躺了下去。  
“陌生的天花板。”  
得知自己并没有因为沼气池爆炸而死这件事似乎让平娃有点失落，想着自己马上会被提起刑事诉讼，下半辈子可能要在牢里度过，平娃更不愿意面对现实了，他用被子捂住自己的头，不让阳光照射在他脸上。黑暗之中，平娃又想起了玲玲，不知道当时在围观的玲玲有没有因为沼气池的爆炸而受伤，想到这，平娃忍不住流下悔恨的泪水，把手伸向下体，开始手冲。但没冲一会儿，平娃就感觉自己全身瘙痒，于是他一只手手冲，另一只手忍不住用力抓绕自己的头皮、耳根、阴部。  
这时候，有人推门而入。  
“羊奶来了！” 是一个陌生的中年女人的声音，平娃没想到会有人进屋，连忙放下握着下体的手，提起内裤。  
“这碎娃子在干撒呢，这是要闷死自己不成！”  
看到闷在辈子里的平娃，女人抬高了声音和语调，从声音中能感觉出她非常地着急，她放下手中盛着羊奶的碗，飞快得跑到平娃的床边，用力掀开了辈子。  
“你是谁？”  
完全暴露在陌生女人面前的平娃惊恐地朝着女人喊道。  
“嘿，这瓜娃子，睡了一觉连大姑都不认识了？”  
“大姑？”平娃回忆了一下自己大姑的样貌，和眼前的这个女人似乎并不相似。正当平娃想继续追问的时候，大姑发现了平娃身上新添了许多抓痕。  
“跟你说了多少回了，你身上都是虱子，就算痒也不能挠，越挠越难受。”  
女人强行把平娃从床上拖起，从床边的柜子里翻出药膏来，便往平娃身上的抓痕处抹。在涂药时，平娃才第一次仔细审视了一下这间屋子，家具装潢和梁家河完全不一样，完全可以用简陋、落后来形容，绝对不是2049年的产物，更像是影视剧里经常能看到的，大约是20世纪中期中国民居的样子。同时屋子的墙面上，贴满了毛主席的宣传画。  
难道我穿越了？平娃突然一下子挣脱这个自称是他大姑的女人，冲到墙上挂着的印着毛主席像的日历前。  
眼前的内容让平娃感觉毛骨悚然，因为日历上赫然写着今年是1968年。  
平娃又看向了旁边的镜子，镜子里是一张陌生又有些眼熟的脸。  
“我叫什么名字？”平娃朝女人吼道。  
“这瓜娃子，装神弄鬼的，自己名字都不知道了？”  
“我到底叫什么！”  
“你不叫习近平你叫什么。”  
……  
一周后，平娃治好了身上的虱子，大姑习秋英便写信联系了北京的习近平母亲齐心，说明了习近平的情况和一些反常的事情，习秋英担忧习近平是不是中了邪，希望齐心能带他去北京的医院检查一下，看看有没有其他什么疾病。  
过了一段时间，收到信的齐心便派人将习近平接回位于北京的家中。在前往北京的路上，“失了魂”整整一个月的平娃终于开始接受自己重生成习近平这件事。  
这一切不知道是哪位神的恶作剧，但既然让我成为了习近平，我就要利用这幅身躯做一番事业，玲玲，我要向你证明，我能成为一个比习近平更好的国家领导人，我比原来的习近平有更多的知识，我从知乎上学到了很多治国良策，只要利用这些网上学到的知识，未来一定可以突破美帝国主义的封锁，实现让中华民族伟大复兴的中国梦！原本的习近平做不到的事情，我都可以做到！  
抱着这样的觉悟，平娃一路上都在观察、学习这个时代的常识以适应这个时代。  
几经辗转，平娃回到了习近平在北京的家，是一位40多岁的妇人开了门，这就是习仲勋的夫人，齐心。  
齐心见到分别已久的儿子，很是激动，摸着儿子的脸就问了一大通问题。平娃没有习近平的记忆，只能来回说几句车轱辘话应付过去。等到齐心问道自己的精神问题，平娃解释道“这你是听大姑说的吧，我没什么事，好得很，你看我一天一碗羊奶，都吃胖了。”  
“看着是胖了点了，你原来那样子真是吓死我了。总之，没事就好，妈也没空再照顾你了，你是大孩子了，今后要自己保重。”  
“欸，怎么回事？”  
“就因为你爸的原因，妈过几天就要带着你弟弟去河南省的五七干校劳动改造，你的两个姐姐都已经下放到生产建设兵团了。”  
文革时期，习近平的父亲习仲勋被打为反党分子，目前正在北京卫戍区“监护”。因为没有和习仲勋“划清界限”，齐心和习近平的弟弟习远平作为其家属，都要下放到河南省黄泛区的五七干校接受劳动改造，而根据历史记载，习近平也即将接受号召，前往延安市延川县文安驿镇公社梁家河大队，也就是平娃的老家进行“插队”。得知马上就有机会看到过去的家乡是什么样子的，这让平娃很是激动。  
过了几天，在送别齐心和习远平后，平娃回到了北京二十五中上课。  
习近平原先就读的八一学校解散后，本应该上小学六年级的习近平被分配到了北京二十五中继续学业。  
一进学校，平娃就感觉到了一股肃杀之气，比起学校，这里更像是黑社会约架的地方。1968年，正是无产阶级文化大革命进行得如火如荼的时候，而平娃就读的北京二十五中就是北京红卫兵的大本营。平娃走进自己的班级，教室里的同学们没有人跟平娃搭话，都用鄙夷的眼神看着这位“反党分子”的儿子，而平娃甚至不知道自己的座位是哪一个。  
就当平娃不知道怎么办的时候，他突然发现，教室的一角，坐着一个气质和其他人明显不同的少年。少年的课桌上摆着一副围棋棋谱，似乎是在自己和自己下棋。  
“秀策的小角！佐为常用的定式！”  
作为一名日漫爱好者，平娃一眼就看穿了少年用的围棋定式，并脱口而出。  
围棋少年听到声音抬头看了一眼平娃，然后接着低头下棋。  
不好，遇到个高冷的了，正当平娃想撤退，换个人问自己座位在哪的时候，没想到这围棋少年一边下棋一边和平娃聊了起来。  
“你这几个月是回去研究围棋了？秀策的小角都认识，看来进步很大嘛，要不咱们来一局。”  
自己的围棋知识都是《棋魂》里看来的，而且平娃也就懂“秀策的小角”一个定式，面对围棋少年的挑战，平娃不知道如何是好。  
“话说佐为是谁，日本人？”围棋少年又问道  
发现自己刚才不小心说出了一个当年不存在的日本动漫人物的名字，不知道该如何解释的平娃更加慌乱了。  
“哟，是近平啊，好久不见，咱‘三平’时隔数月终于又合体了。”这时候又有一个人凑了过来。  
三平，意思是我们三个的名字都有个平字？似乎这两个同学都是习近平的铁哥们，平娃没有习近平的记忆，只好尽可能表现得自然。  
这时候早操的铃声响了，吵闹的班级马上恢复了秩序，早操开始前，在红卫兵的带领下，二十五中的每个学生都跟着卖力高喊“毛主席万寿无疆，林副主席永远健康”。唯独这“三平”，似乎是这个学校的异类。平娃是因为第一次喊比较懵逼，而身边的两个人，下围棋的那个喊得有气无力，另外一个则只喊“毛主席万寿无疆”不喊“林副主席永远健康”。  
后来，平娃才知道，身边的另外两个“平”，一个是开国上将刘震的儿子刘卫平，因为父亲被林彪迫害，所以他从不喊“林副主席永远健康”。  
而另一个围棋少年，原来就是赫赫有名的“棋圣”聂卫平，平娃也是知道这个人物的，没想到能和“棋圣”在学校里称兄道弟，平娃似乎渐渐体会到重生为习近平的好处了。 

第二章 维尼凶猛

1968年，中学的红卫兵已经分化成好多派，诸如四三派、四四派、联动、逍遥派等等，各派之间经常发生一些“派仗”。而“三平”则因为出身背景的关系，则跟校外的老红卫兵派更为亲近。  
但平娃对老红卫兵派的看法和习近平并不一样。1966年的8月18日，毛主席在天安门广场接见宋彬彬等人后，红卫兵就陷入领袖崇拜的迷醉中无法自拔，随后便开始肆意“倾泻我们无情的暴力，直至掀翻天地。”  
平娃听说过当年红卫兵武斗老师的事，但亲身穿越后他才知道这些老红卫兵仗着其父辈的地位，在一副写着“老子英雄儿好汉，老子反动儿混蛋，基本如此”的对联的指导下，把矛头指向了出身不好的寒门子弟，批死批残了许多人。  
自认为是左翼改良派的平娃觉得这些红卫兵不论派系，每一个人都是彻头彻尾的暴徒，干得都是纳粹的勾当，对于暴徒，平娃是不愿意与之为伍的。“三平”之中，聂卫平本是逍遥派，完全是跟着习近平和刘卫平才将感情转向老红卫兵，但刘卫平因为其干部子弟的身份，却是真心支持老红卫兵的。  
一个阳光灿烂的日子，忽然传来一个消息，说三十八中有地、富、反、坏分子集会造反，号召各校的红卫兵前去和他们辩论。刘卫平听后便叫平娃和聂卫平一同前去。平娃起初并不愿意，但听闻是辩论活动，心想这也许是个机会，能借着这平台表达一点自己的声音。在自己的那个年代，左翼思潮在互联网上是很有市场的，万一能以此当场说服一群人，组建一个不滥用暴力、斗争方向明确的新红卫兵帮派，岂不是可以借此改变无产阶级文化大革命的局势。想到自己可能马上就有机会改写历史了，平娃心里美滋滋的。  
于是在约定的时间，“三平”骑着自行车，来到了三十八中的集会现场，在校园外，就能看到密密麻麻成百上千的红卫兵聚集在里面。有这么多“自己人”，身旁的刘卫平和聂卫平似乎表现得很心潮澎湃，但平娃看着这些人，就仿佛看到了把未来的自己害死的示威者，产生了很强的抗拒心理。  
三人把自行车锁好就跟着进到学校去了，操场上站的全是红卫兵，却没看见一个所谓的地、富、反、坏分子。  
“说好的地、富、反、坏分子的集会呢？”刘卫平向旁边的红卫兵打听。  
“谁知道，估计是看我们这么多人怕了吧。”红卫兵回答道。  
等了很久黑五类也没有出现，闲着无事的红卫兵们开始高声叫喊“破四旧，立四新”“革命无罪，造反有理”“伟大领袖、伟大导师、伟大统帅、伟大舵手毛主席万岁万岁万万岁”等革命口号。  
此时的平娃心想，这是一个好机会，正好可以在这么多红卫兵面前发表一次演说。机不可失，于是平娃径直走上学校的主席团，用最高的分呗朝着喊口号的红卫兵们喊话  
“你们就会喊，就会大吵大闹吗？”  
“当你们没办法跟别人讲道理的时候，你们就尖叫，就大喊。”  
刘卫平和聂卫平看到这一幕，面面相觑，目瞪口呆  
“他是疯了吗？”  
所有红卫兵见状，停止了喊口号，转而开始咒骂这个不知道哪来的平娃  
“CNMB，你是谁啊？”  
“我叫习近平，是习仲勋的儿子！”  
“我知道习仲勋，他是个反党分子！”  
“原来是反革命的儿子。”  
“反动派，滚下台！”  
红卫兵们情绪非常激动，大有要冲上主席团把平娃拖下来“私了”之势。人群中的刘卫平和聂卫平不知所措，他们不知道习近平到底要说什么。  
“毛主席说过，要文斗不要武斗，我是坚决拥护毛主席的。我有一言，请诸位静听。若我说的没有道理，你们再批斗我不迟。”平娃表现得很冷静。  
人群里的刘卫平也跟着附和道：“是啊，先听听他想说什么吧。”  
“好，先听听他怎么说吧。要是敢发表反革命言论，就斗死他。”  
平娃便拿出口袋里昨晚写好的演讲稿，照着稿子读了起来，台下顿时嘘声一片  
“无产阶级文化大革命已经进入第三个年头了，在毛主席的英明领导下，革命的成果越来越大，被揪出来的走资派越来越多，但是……你们这些老红卫兵的势力那可真是一年不如一年了，从原来的京城老大，变成现在这副落魄的样子，你们甘心吗？你们就甘愿以后一直被那些四三派、四四派的所谓“战士”瞧不起吗？你们就只能眼睁睁看着他们篡夺了革命果实吗？”  
平娃这句质问，似乎戳中了红卫兵们的痛点，台下的嘘声小了许多。  
“我知道，在座的各位都是毛主席的红卫兵，是共产主义的接班人，但你们除了毛主席语录，还可曾学过其他流派的共产主义思想？”  
“毛主席的思想是战无不胜的，不许你侮辱毛主席。”  
“他是想替苏修社会帝国主义辩护！”台下有人喊道  
“我没有反对毛主席的意思，也没有支持苏修的意思，我是坚决拥护毛主席的，但毛主席也说过，好好学习，天天向上，我只是想改造一下你们落后的思想，帮助你们战胜四三派、四四派的修正主义，让你们重新夺回文化大革命的主导权，届时把这场运动发扬光大，我想毛主席会很乐于看见的！”  
“那你说说，你有何高见。”  
“你们之所以失败，就是因为你们没有理解毛主席的统战艺术，毛主席告诉我们，要采取又团结又斗争的策略，团结一切该团结的人，你们以前得意，仗着自己的身份批斗寒门弟子，结果现在好了吧，寒门弟子组成四三派、四四派来斗你们了。”  
“所以我建议你们以后批斗别人之前，还是应该先多读书，用思想来武装自己。当然这书肯定得有选择性的读，得用批判的眼光读，藏有西方资本主义大毒草的书万万读不得，但是读毛主席写的书，读共产主义的书，对你们参加革命，肯定是有很大益处的。我知道你们很多人都是高干子弟，哪怕被打倒了，家里面那些反修防修的书还是有的，不如偷出来分享给大家一起读。”  
“我家确实有几本，不过深奥得很，实在看不懂。”台下一个红卫兵对平娃喊道。  
“没关系，不懂的地方，大家可以一起研究。”  
忽然之间，学校礼堂的门大开，有好几百人拿着棍子从里面喊着冲出来，正是那些地、富、反、坏分子，他们见人就打。红卫兵虽然人比他们多，但毕竟是没有准备，也没有组织，没有指挥，在黑五类们有组织、有准备的“突然袭击”下，顿时成了乌合之众。聂卫平和刘卫平顾不上台上的习近平，随着其他红卫兵一窝蜂逃出了学校。平娃因为站在主席台上，目标特别明显，被几个黑五类当作了红卫兵头目团团包围。  
“且慢，君子动口不……”平娃还没来得及说完一句话，这些人就操起棍子朝平娃抡过去，一声惨叫后，平娃脑浆被打了出来，失去了意识。  
“完了，这肯定打死人了。”  
“怕什么，公检法都砸烂了，把他拖到看不见的地方埋了就行。到时候你不说，我不说，没人知道。”  
于是几个人便抬起习近平的身体，准备往别处拖，但突然，眼前这具“尸体”发出了巨大的冲击波，震开了身边的所有人，然后摆出了一个打坐的动作悬在了空中，而他的背后似乎显现出来了什么东西。  
“鬼啊！”这几个地、富、反、坏分子哪见过这场面，跟之前的红卫兵一样狼狈得向校外拼命逃窜……  
再次睁开眼睛的时候，平娃发现眼前是刘卫平和聂卫平，他们刚逃脱掉追杀返回学校寻找习近平。  
“你终于醒了，没被他们打成脑震荡吧。”聂卫平问道  
平娃摸了摸自己的头说：“真奇怪，我记得我头都开瓢儿了，怎么摸起来一点伤都没有。”  
这时平娃隐约想起刚才失去意识的时候似乎做了一个梦，梦里有人说了什么，但内容是一点也想不起来了，只记得那人说的东西里有一个法字。

第三章 习近平初试云雨情

1968年12月22日，《人民日报》刊载的文章引述了毛主席的指示：“知识青年到农村去，接受贫下中农的再教育，很有必要。”随即，全国范围内便开展了大规模的知识青年“上山下乡”活动。  
思乡心切的平娃，第一时间在学校报名了这个“坚决响应伟大领袖毛主席的号召上山下乡闹革命”的活动，虽然按照规定，还未年满16的他本不必去参加这次“上山下乡”，刘卫平以参军的方式避免了上山下乡，聂卫平则称病留城，至此，北京的“三平”宣告解散。  
1969年1月13日，平娃正式动身，同行的还有20名同校的同学，他们同北京其他学校的同学同乘一趟知青专列奔赴陕北延安农村。在火车站，大部分同行的人都是自己背着行李独自前来，没有家人来送，习近平也是如此，作为“黑帮家族”的一员，他们家除了他，其他人都在进行思想改造，加上平娃对习近平的亲戚本来也没有什么感情，因此也没有尝试联系他们，独自一人来到车站，径直上了火车，只想着能快点回到自己的家乡。这时，有同学对着平娃喊道：“习近平，你姐姐来送你了！”  
平娃往窗外看去，确实有一个年轻女性在窗外望着他，此人是习近平的大姐齐桥桥，这些日子齐桥桥大多时间都在“毛泽东思想学习班”接受教育，因此平娃对她的面孔并不熟悉，不过齐桥桥这个名字，平娃在“巴拿马文件”中看到过，该文件记载了齐桥桥与其夫邓家贵曾经开设离岸公司转移国内资产的事情，一度让提倡反腐的习近平非常难堪。  
齐桥桥把一包水果交给近平，嘱咐他一路小心，到了那边注意搞好生活，自己多照顾自己。平娃点头答应着，但没有说太多的话。他站在车厢里，没有流泪，只是长时间凝视着他的姐姐。周围的人看到这幅离别的场景，触景生情，都哭了出来，但是平娃的心情是非常复杂的。  
车启动了，全车人几乎都哭了，因为车上的都是没出过远门的孩子。只有平娃和他们不一样，他对周围的人并不感兴趣，他盯着窗外流动的风景，构想着心目中那个宏伟的中国梦，想着想着，他咧开嘴露出了笑容。  
“知青专列”从北京出发，经过河南，过黄河大桥，沿着陇海线，一路到了西安。没换车，火车又开到了铜川。抵达铜川的时候，已经是晚上了。  
第二天，天还未亮，知青们就不得不起床了，吃过馒头、咸菜，之后就准备出发了。天亮的时候，有一两百辆大卡车来接他们。平娃和其他二十几人上了其中一辆卡车，车队在黄土高原的公路上缓慢前进，眼前黄土滚滚，铺天盖地，光秃秃的没有一点绿色，视觉上给人的感觉非常震撼。  
到了梁家河的公社和生产队，这里的贫穷让所有的北京知青们震惊了，而最感到震惊的还是从2049年的梁家河来的平娃，他难以相信眼前这个梁家河和未来他生活的那个村级直辖市外加特色社会主义实验区是同一片土地。眼前的现实让平娃的思乡情绪也荡然无存。  
在1969年梁家河生活的艰苦远超过平娃的想象，作为一名2049年一线城市娇生惯养的学生，在北京的生活已经让他很不适应了，现在来到梁家河，就如同回到了原始社会。不论是饮食、生活、劳动还是卫生条件，都是让平娃难以忍受的，但是为了实现自己心目中那个大一统、赶超美帝的“中国梦”，平娃下决心坚持下去。  
但是窑洞里糟糕的卫生条件加上习近平肉体的过敏体质，让平娃的皮肤感染了很严重的皮炎，长期处于一种瘙痒疼痛的状态。加上周围人普遍懒散，平娃在“三板斧”的劲头后，也逐渐丧失了劳动的积极性，甚至早上都不出工了，每天评得的工分也从6.5下降到了5.2。  
由于知青们工作懒散，梁家河当地人对他们也逐渐没了好感，知青和村民经常发生口角冲突，村里每天工分都得10分的壮汉“黑子”不知道为什么最看不惯平娃，每天劳动时都找平娃的茬，时间久了，令平娃很是恼火。终于有一天，平娃忍不了“黑子”的刁难，放下手中的农具，朝黑子扑过去扭打起来，但习近平这具瘦弱的身躯哪里是“黑子”的对手，一下就被黑子反过来推倒在地，磕到了脑门，晕了过去。  
“玲玲!”这是再度醒过来的平娃喊得第一句话，他环顾四周，发现自己躺在一间陌生的房间里，看布置似乎很像是医务室。  
房间里还有一个穿着白大褂的女人，看上去是个医生，她双手插着口袋，朝着平娃慢慢走近，用挑逗的语气问道：“习近平，你醒了啊。这‘玲玲’是谁啊？你对象吗？”  
面对女人的问题，平娃没有回答，眼前的女人看上去似乎比平娃大几岁，165cm左右的身高，不是特别漂亮，但却是平娃这一年来见过的最好看的女人了。女人的白大褂很大很宽松，袖子被她撩起来，露出了大截的臂膀，但肤色并不那么白，衣服的下摆下面就是女人的大腿，视觉上看上去全身仿佛只穿了一件白大褂，这种打扮在2049年的中国也属于大胆的了，平娃没想到能在1969年的梁家河也欣赏到这样的美景，许久没见过色图的他眼睛自然停留在女人的身上离不开了。  
女人伸手摸了摸平娃的后脑勺，说道：“你跟那‘黑子’打架，给他摔晕了，脑袋上却没有一点伤口，真奇怪。”  
听到女人的话，平娃想起之前跟黑五类打架时似乎也有这种情况，这究竟是为什么，平娃也很疑惑。  
“还有你刚才睡着的时候，一直在念叨‘什么什么大法的’，那是啥玩意儿？”  
“什么什么大法”，这是之前做梦的时候梦到的那个？面对女人的一连串问题，平娃不知道该如何作答，一直沉默着，但视线从未从女人身上移开。女人似乎也感受到了平娃火热的目光，但她并不介意：“虽然你头上没伤，但身上都是跳蚤咬的包，你躺着别动，我给你涂药。”女人说罢拿出药膏，取了一点，往平娃身上的红肿处抹去。  
“我是这个村的返乡知青，因为我是医学院毕业的，就让我在这做了医生，村里人都叫我‘小红’，你叫我‘红姐’就行。”女人不顾平娃的沉默，继续尝试跟平娃尬聊。  
“你知道‘黑子’为什么这么讨厌你吗？”  
平娃摇摇头。  
“因为上次黑子来我这打针，我们聊起你们这批知青里谁最帅，你猜我说了谁？”  
平娃一脸茫然，红姐却边说边忍不住大笑了起来。  
“没想到吧，就因为我提了你的名字，黑子才看你不爽的。”  
这番话，让平娃联想到未来习近平的夫人彭丽媛在出访韩国时曾指出自己和女儿习明泽都认为习近平年轻时的容貌和饰演《来自星星的你》中外星帅哥都敏俊非常相像，这番话一度引发了网友热议。没想到确实有女人好习近平这一口的，平生从未得到过女生青睐的处男平娃顿时感觉有些得意。  
红姐继续在平娃的身上涂抹药膏，但当她伸到平娃的大腿处，只觉冰冷粘湿的一片，被吓了一跳，忙褪回手来。原来，平娃穿越来后许久都未手冲，所以刚才睡着的时候不受控制梦遗了。  
房内的气氛瞬间有些尴尬。“好姐姐，千万别告诉人。”是平娃先打破了尴尬的气氛，含羞央求道。  
红姐朝着平娃笑笑，也不言语，直接强行脱下平娃的裤子。  
眼前的景象像极了平娃偷偷看的那些日本小电影里场景，难不成多少男人梦寐以求的事情就要在自己身上实现了，平娃顿时变得呼吸急促，满脸通红。  
“你啊，太年轻了，姐姐是学医的，身经百战，见得多了。”红姐拿了几张纸，给平娃那里清理干净，便把他裤子重新提上，然后招呼他快点离开。  
“好了，现在你也没事了，回去吧，记得把裤子洗洗干净。” 预想中的画面没有实现，平娃很是失望，带着诸多的不舍离开了红姐的医务室。

第四章 黄毛风那个吹

话说自从在医务室和红姐一番亲密接触后，平娃对干农活越发没有兴趣了，脑袋里只想着怎么和红姐有进一步的发展，四处跟人打听红姐的情况。红姐是当地人，父亲也是个党的干部，因此她有机会去北京读了几年书，之后回乡做了赤脚医生，至于她的私人生活，梁家河的村民也不太清楚。红姐工作的医务室在文安驿镇，平时住樊家沟，这两个对方离梁家河村都有十里山路的距离，平娃日思夜想也没机会见着红姐一面。  
日子一天天过去，很快平娃就要迎来他在梁家河过的第一个新年，到了2月16日除夕，樊家沟和梁家河两个村要联合举办一场北京知青联欢会。  
平娃对那个年代的表演是一点兴趣也没有，本想称病不去，在窑洞里睡大觉也比听红歌有意思，但他听到周围的男人们在议论联欢会有女知青表演藏族舞蹈时，他还是决定去一下，说不定还能看到红姐的表演。  
很快到了除夕当天，平娃与北京知青们一同来到樊家沟参加联欢会，出发前平娃特地戴了一顶当时很时髦的羊剪绒军帽。联欢会大多节目都看得平娃昏昏欲睡，直到报幕员说下一个节目是由女知青表演的藏族舞蹈时，平娃突然振作精神，眼睛直直的盯着舞台，一同扫视后发现了那个自己日思夜想的面孔，果然红姐也参与了这个节目。  
虽然藏族舞蹈平娃欣赏不来，但红姐的身材平娃还是很享受的。旁边的男知青们也难掩躁动了，纷纷就女知青的身材长相议论起来。但平娃没有参与，一直盯着红姐的舞蹈。  
“近平，你觉得哪个女的最好看？”平娃身旁的“室友”雷平生突然问道  
“都一般吧。”平娃敷衍的回答了一下，表现自己不在乎的样子。  
“听说你喜欢那女医生。”旁边有人突然  
“你这听谁说的？“平娃吃惊的问道  
“看来是真的了。”  
“黑子说的。”  
旁边人纷纷开始起哄，平娃  
“明明是他喜欢，怎么反过来污蔑我。”  
“我说近平，喜欢就承认呗，没什么丢人的  
“这么上纲上线的，看来是真的喜欢了。“  
“要不我们等会儿帮你撮合一下。”  
“还有谁看上谁了，不要怕丢脸，趁现在都说出来，等会儿一块帮你们撮合。”  
在男知青们的怂恿下，平娃半推半就的参与了他们的“英雄救美”计划。  
计划是这样的，等联欢会结束后，先是男知青们主动要求护送女知青们回窑洞，然后派几个人在路上装神弄鬼吓人，接着再由男知青“英雄救美”。  
计划出乎意料的成功，鬼出现的时候，有想法的男知青们果断出击，各自拉着自己“目标”的手四处逃窜，平娃也拉着红姐的手跑到了一个四处无人的地方。  
没有鬼追过来，但平娃也不打算放开红姐的手，两人就默默地看着对方。  
“你今天很美。”是平娃先打破了沉寂。  
“你的帽子也很好看。“  
“我为了今天特地选的。“  
“怎么，你还策划了很久了？“  
“不……不是……我……我只是想借此机会，增进一下我们梁家河和你们樊家沟两个村的伟大友谊。”  
听到伟大友谊四个字，红姐笑出了声。  
“你打算怎么增进呢？”  
平娃支支吾吾，不知道该回答什么  
“就在这荒郊野外增进友谊？有点太大胆了吧。“  
“那去你家？“  
红姐没有说话，只是转身往家的方向走去，平娃松开了手，在后面跟着。很快便到了红姐的住处，跟平娃不一样，红姐是一个人住在窑洞里。  
进屋后，红姐点了一盏煤油灯，对着镜子准备卸妆。  
今晚是平娃第一次在这个时代见到化妆的女人，藏族的服饰更是给她增添了几分异域风情，平娃再也忍受不住心中欲望，从背后抱着红姐，手在红姐身上不安分了起来。  
红姐也没有反抗，只是用嗔怪的语气说了句：“这藏族衣服是问文工团借的，明天要还回去。“  
“我才不管！“  
啪，红姐突然转过身，给了他一个耳光  
“流氓！“  
吃了巴掌，平娃手上的动作反而变本加厉，红姐打算挣脱，但两只手突然都被平娃控制住  
“习近平，你放开！“  
“你不想做江青吗？“  
冷不防听到这么一句话，让红姐一下子懵了，刚准备问这话是什么意思，平娃便用嘴唇堵住了她的嘴……  
云雨过后，赤身裸体的两人在木床上相拥而卧。  
“我厉害吧。”平娃搂着这个刚刚被自己征服的女人，心中充满得意  
“这些花样都是哪学来的……“  
“从日本人那。”  
“又在骗人，日本鬼子哪敢来中国，跟姐姐说实话，你真的是第一次？”  
“千真万确。”  
红姐脑子里充满了疑惑，虽然两人肉体刚刚结合，但她似乎越来越不懂身边这个小男人了。  
“你刚才说的想不想做江青，到底是什么意思？“  
“哈哈，这还不明白吗，等我将来做了主席，你不就是江青了。”  
“你这个反革命的儿子，还想做党主席？”  
“怎么，你不相信我？”  
“我不信。”  
“那我就日到你信。”话音未落，平娃便翻身压在了红姐的身上，开始了第二回合的战斗。  
那个晚上，樊家沟村的窑洞里传来一阵又一阵的，诸如下文这样的反动污言秽语。  
“主席！啊！习主席！啊！我……我是你的亲密战友……啊……和学生！我要深入……深入……啊……贯彻学习……啊……学习习近平新时代中国特色社会主义思想……和……党的二十五届四中全会精神!啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！“  
在黄土高原的尘暴与响天动地的锣鼓声的掩护下，女人忘我地叫着。

第五章 从梁家河到毛泽东思想学习班

自那一夜后，平娃就不再下地务农了，三天两头跑樊家沟找红姐做那事。  
“习近平，我跟你说清楚，这年头人人都是特务，隔墙有耳，你天天缠着我做那事儿，不务正业，被人瞧见了影响不好。”  
面对习近平这只刚破处的泰迪熊的性欲，红姐感到无所适从，但最后也只能每次都依了他。为了避免别人说闲话，红姐推荐他做了赤脚医生，就这样习近平成了红姐的学徒跟班，每天只需要装模作样的做点医疗卫生工作，大多时间要么躲在窑洞里睡大觉要么跟红姐一起睡大觉。这让黑子这样的单身男性羡慕的要死，渐渐地，梁家河形成了一股“反习势力”，一群单身男知青和农村男青年准备召开针对习近平的批斗大会，罪状就是“一干活就打瞌睡，遇到困难就不做了睡大觉，第二天重新来过。见到女人就来精神，大白天耍流氓，调戏侮辱外村妇女，乱搞男女关系。”  
某日，平娃在红姐那办完正事后返回梁家河，可一踏进村，便感到周围的氛围有点不对劲，村民们看自己的眼神都不一样了，紧接着，就有戴着“造反派”袖标的人大喊：“习近平回来了！”  
平娃意识到情况不对，便撒腿就跑，沿着十里山路一路狂奔，最终又回到了红姐的医务室。  
“咋回事，怎么又回来了？”红姐看着气喘吁吁一副快死的样子的习近平，满脸困惑“我跟你说，今晚我肯定不跟你睡了。”  
“梁家河……呼哧呼哧……我呆不下去了……呼哧呼哧……他们在追杀我……呼哧呼哧……我要回北京……呼哧呼哧……你跟我一起回去。”  
“怎么回事？”红姐完全不清楚状况  
“听我的，跟我走。”  
“你得先解释清楚。”  
“你现在不跟我走，你就是破鞋，要挨批的。”  
红姐听到习近平嘴里冒出“破鞋”一词，二话不说给了他一巴掌。  
“贼你达，贼你妈，你妈才是破鞋！滚出去！”  
气得发疯的红姐将平娃从屋子里赶了出来，平娃担心敌人正在从梁家河一路追杀过来，于是也顾不得红姐了，直接朝着火车站奔去。  
……  
数天后，平娃乘着火车回到了北京的车站。一下车，平娃便往习近平家的方向一路狂奔。但到了目的地，他却发现他在北京的家已经不复存在。这时候，平娃突然想起当初在去延安的路上，听人说起一旦参加了上山下乡，户籍就自动迁过去了。  
也就是说，习近平的户籍已经在梁家河了，他现在是一个没有北京户籍的“低端人口”，如果遇到公安盘问，他必然要被“遣送原籍”。  
平娃想到了聂卫平，也许他可以暂时帮自己找到个容身之处，但经过打听才知道，聂卫平此时正跟他哥去云水洞探险去了。没有了可以依靠的人，平娃在首都东躲西藏了两三天，最终还是被当作“外地盲流”关进了收容所里。  
平娃在收容所里被关了大约一个礼拜，收容所的条件恶劣，伙食极差，一大堆人睡地铺，晚上亮着灯，白天还要被押着干活。但对住过陕北窑洞的平娃来说，收容所的住宿环境和窑洞也差不了多少，至少比露宿街头要好。收容所里许多都是从各地逃来北京的知青，闲聊时平娃将自己在陕北的艳遇说给他们听，弄得他们很是羡慕。  
终于有一天，“牢门”打开，军管会的人对平娃宣布：“习近平，你的问题已经弄清楚了，你是从延安梁家河村那来的外地盲流，本来应该马上遣送原籍，但由于你身份特殊，是反党分子习仲勋的儿子，组织上决定将你送往“学习班”教育一段时间再遣送原籍。”随后，平娃便被押送至这个“学习班”。  
"学习班"是毛泽东思想学习班的简称。1967年12月22日，《人民日报》发表社论《大力办好毛泽东思想学习班》，传达了毛主席的最新指示："办学习班是个好办法，很多问题可以在学习班得到解决。"于是，全国各地五花八门的"学习班"纷纷涌现，蔚然成风。  
平娃被关押的这个“学习班”，就是原北京市少管所，现在叫“可教育好的子女学习班”，里面的人似乎都是习近平这样的原红二代，现黑二代。  
该学习班由解放军大校孟驰领导的军宣队接管，学员每天会在张伟与李威两个“军宣队”教官的带领下，读社论，念文件，学习"最高指示"，批判自己父母的罪行，致力于和他们划清界限。  
对平娃来说，就是必须每天批斗习仲勋，习仲勋并不是平娃的父亲，平娃也对他不是很了解，只知道他是一个共产党内的开明派，和赵紫阳一样同情六四学生。批判这种人，平娃是最擅长的，只需要使用被共青团中央、观察者网教育出来的炉火纯青的五毛话术就行了。  
听完习近平对其父亲的批斗，张伟和李威都吓得目瞪口呆。  
“你爹还收了美国中央情报局的钱来支持广东独立？”李威用非常怀疑的语气问习近平“据我所知，习仲勋从没去过广东啊。”  
“他还暗中支持北京的学生发动一场意图颠覆我国社会主义制度的颜色革命？”  
“颜色革命”一词，张伟也是头一次听说，他每天学习的毛泽东思想里似乎没有提到过这个词，正当张伟在思考是否该将其写进报告交给上面时，突然传来了女人刺耳的叫声。  
“怎么回事？谁的声音？”张伟问李威。  
“是之前已经宣布结业的那个叫李萌的。”李威在张伟耳边小声回答道“她似乎不想离开这里，孟驰同志就跟她说，留在这可以，但得给足够好处。”  
“啥好处啊？”  
“这你还不懂？”  
“她长得一般啊，还有点神经兮兮的。”  
“孟驰同志他又不挑。”  
“他们那隔音不好，不如今天就暂时停止学习，让学员们回去吧，免得闲言碎语传出去，让首长丢了面子。”  
张伟和李威就在平娃面前讲着悄悄话，全被平娃竖起耳朵听到了，之后两人宣布今天解散，学员们很快离开了教室，平娃想留下来看看到底接下来会发生什么，但还是被张伟和李威赶走了。在回住宿处的路上，平娃听见了远处传来的女人的声音。  
“不要啊，不要强奸我，不要，熙来，救我，熙来！”

第六章 伽倪墨得斯如是说（上帝之鹰孟驰之死，凶手究竟是谁？新角色肖战登场）

在“可教育好的子女学习班”，被送进来的干部子弟都是多人合宿，唯独只有一人有一间单人宿舍，宿舍的门上贴着的名条写着“薄熙来”三个字  
“薄熙来？好像听过这个名字。”  
在平娃所在的未来，薄熙来已经在秦城监狱中病重去世了，平娃是在新闻上听到这个人的。  
“不过为什么给他一个单间呢？”住脏乱差的多人间的平娃有些不服气，便和其他舍友聊起这事来。  
“你是刚被抓进来，不知道这里的情况，这薄熙来怪得很。”  
“怎么个怪法？”  
“他刚进来的时候，因为他爹薄一波，是有名的叛徒，他为了表示自己已经和父亲划清界限，发了疯似的拼命学习“老五篇”，表现得特别好。平时在这混的也风生水起，甚至组了个熙来帮。但后来有一天，他就仿佛变了个人似的，一下子变得一言不发，既不学习，也不理原来跟着他混的那些人。”  
“不学习，张伟、李威他们不管吗？”  
“怎么会不管，他不学习毛泽东思想，这里官最大的那个孟驰就拿枪指着他逼他罚抄毛主席语录，但这情况下，他也一句话都不说，一个字也不写。”  
“太强了吧。”平娃不由得赞叹薄熙来的勇气。  
“但怪就怪在这了，那次孟驰气的把他叫进小房间单独训话，训了几个小时，但出来以后，孟驰居然跟我们说，薄熙来其实很用功，已经偷偷把毛主席语录罚抄完了。”  
“真的抄了吗？”平娃问道。  
“孟驰是给我们看了他抄的内容，但总感觉不像薄熙来会做的事情，而且之后薄熙来不学习，孟驰看到了也不再训他了，还批评李威和张伟对薄熙来有意见，弄得李威和张伟火气很大，但面对上级，他们也敢怒不敢言。你说这事诡异不诡异？”  
“是挺奇怪的。”但比起穿越来说真的算不了什么，亲身体验过超自然现象的平娃并没把这件怪谈放在心上，除了薄熙来，他还有一个疑问“那个叫李萌的女人又是谁？”  
“那女人是那个李威在街上捡到的，不知道是什么身份，本来不应该呆在我们这种干部子弟学习班的，但是孟驰强行把她留下来了。”  
“这孟驰可真是个臭流氓啊！”平娃不由得感叹到。  
“但这也挺奇怪的。”  
“奇怪在哪里？”平娃问道  
“不瞒你说啊，我们怀疑孟驰他是屁精！”  
“屁精？”平娃似乎没听说过这个词语  
“就是喜欢操男人屁眼的男人。”  
“原来是基佬啊！”  
“基佬？”  
“啊……这……这是我们陕北那边的方言，形容这种人的。”  
平娃发现自己说出了未来的词汇，连忙编了个谎话来圆场。  
在毛泽东的时代，同性恋、基佬这些词还不存在，同志一词还是中共党员用来称呼革命战友的，民间常用“屁精”、“兔子”、“鸡奸”等词来指代同性恋。  
“你们怎么发现孟驰是屁精的？”  
“你在这呆久了肯定能发现的，你看他平时最喜欢找哪些人去他那单独训话就知道了。”  
“比如？”  
“比如那个肖战，你认识吗？”  
“哦，那个人啊。”平娃虽然才刚来了几天，但对这个肖战有点印象，长得跟平娃那个年代的小鲜肉男爱豆似的。  
“长得是挺好看，第一眼我还以为他是女的呢，难怪被孟驰看上了，天天换着花样刁难他，就是要找借口把他叫去训话。”  
“每次肖战从孟驰那里出来，表情都不太对劲，我们问他，孟驰都对他干了什么，他也不回我们，听他舍友说经常在半夜听到他的哭声。”  
“现在看来这个孟驰是男女通吃，真是个百年难遇的大流氓！”  
平娃想起昨日回宿舍路上听到的李萌的惨叫，有些心疼起了她来，便说道：“这孟驰可真不是东西，不如我们溜出去，找到孟驰的上级，举报他生活作风流氓，是现行反革命犯？”  
“可别，在这偷偷骂骂就得了。孟驰他可是这里的头，你敢跟他作对，你不要命啦。他说你是反革命，你就是反革命。再说了，难道举报了就有用吗，保不准孟驰背后有什么人保他呢，到时候举报不成，自己进牢里去了。”  
“唉，说实话还真羡慕孟驰，我长这么大，还没碰过女人，他倒好，男的女的都日过了。”  
“隔墙有耳，咱不聊这个了，赶紧换个话题。”  
这时突然有人问道：“近平，你有对象吗？”  
“看他这样子，感觉应该有吧。”  
平娃想起自己和红姐的最后一面，也不确定自己现在还有没有对象，便支支吾吾答道“在陕北插队的时候认识的，我丢下她逃回来了，现在应该算分了吧。”  
“果然有啊，羡慕你小子。”  
“已经分了？没事，天底下女人有的是。”  
“等老子出了这个狗日的学习班，老子要日遍天下的女人。”  
之后，平娃这个宿舍的男人们便讨论了一夜有关女人、性的话题，平娃觉得听处男讨论这些实在是无趣，便早早睡下了。

第二天一早，一记响声，把平娃从睡梦中叫醒了，“大清早的，哪个狗娘养的弄出这么大动静”。他看了看四周的舍友，发现他们还睡得很沉，想必是昨晚聊到很久。  
这时平娃突然发觉裤裆里一阵难受，一模，原来是昨晚梦见红姐导致自己梦遗了，平娃便把内裤脱了下来，打算拿出去洗。  
平娃生怕叫醒旁边的舍友，静悄悄、轻手轻脚的走到门口，不想弄出什么动静，但门一开，平娃就见到了令人震撼的一幕——只见一个裸女，从眼前飞快的从自己眼前跑过去。  
平娃顿时怀疑自己是不是还在梦里，便捏了下自己的脸，但这确实是现实。看着裸女消失在走廊的尽头，平娃有了跟上去一探究竟的愿望。但一想自己光着下身，手里拿着内裤，再去追这个裸女，万一被人看到了，可就有理也说不清了，于是便放弃了这个想法，往反方向的洗衣池走去了。

洗完内裤，平娃才意识到湿内裤穿着会更难受，难不成今天要不穿内裤过一天？正当平娃不知道如何是好的时候，他突然瞥见对面那间屋子的房门虚掩着。  
“这好像是孟驰住的那间吧？”  
平娃好奇的往里面一看，发现孟驰正趴在办公桌上，似乎是睡着了。  
“不会是办公到深夜然后趴着睡着了吧，他工作这么认真？”  
而桌子前的椅子上放着一条内裤，看样式似乎是女人穿的。这时平娃产生了一个大胆的想法，他蹑手蹑脚的走进孟驰的屋子，拿起那条内裤，穿上了它。  
第一次穿女人的内裤，平娃不由得脸红心跳，在确认了孟驰似乎没有醒来的迹象后，平娃打算离开了，但一转身，平娃看到的画面比刚才看到裸女还要可怕，几乎让他叫出声来。  
只见薄熙来突然悄无声息地出现在平娃的面前，同时正用悲悯的眼神打量着平娃下身穿着的女式内裤。正当平娃用平生最快的速度转动大脑来组织语言，打算跟薄熙来解释的时候，薄熙来似乎没有跟眼前这位举止打扮都十分可疑的人士交谈的意图，而是径直朝着孟驰走了过去。  
薄熙来走到趴在桌子上的孟驰的跟前，盯着他看了一会儿，摸了摸他的手腕，似乎是发现了什么异样，便俯下身子，把鼻子凑近孟驰的脸闻了一下，然后直起身子，做出沉思状。  
“首长他怎么样了？没什么事吧？”平娃感觉事情似乎有些不对劲，便试探性地问道  
薄熙来看了一眼平娃，沉默了数秒，用非常平静的语气朝着平娃说了一句让他震惊的话  
“孟驰已经死了。”  
“怎……怎么会？”  
“嘴里有杏仁味，是氰化物中毒，肯定没救了。”  
平娃知道这种东西，是名侦探柯南里常见的毒药。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“习……习近平。”  
“你有看到是谁杀了他吗？”薄熙来皱了皱眉头，继续问道。


End file.
